mecawikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Raio (meteorologia)
thumb|right|250px|Uma iminente tempestade com descargas elétricas thumb|right|250px|Raios atingem a [[Torre Eiffel no ano de 1902]] thumb|right|250px|Distribuição da ocorrência de descargas elétrica no planeta Um raio é uma descarga elétrica que se produz entre nuvens de chuva ou entre uma destas nuvens e a terra. A descarga é visível com trajetórias sinuosas e de ramificações irregulares às vezes com muitos quilômetros de distância, fenômeno conhecido como relâmpago. Ocorre também uma onda sonora chamada trovão. Introdução Um raio é um fenômeno em que para acontecer é preciso que existam cargas opostas entre uma nuvem e o chão, quando isso acontece, a atração é muito forte, então temos uma enorme descarga elétrica. Existem três tipos de raios classificados pela sua origem, também menos comumente chamados descargas iônicas ou atmosféricas: * Da nuvem para o solo. * Do solo para a nuvem. * Entre nuvens. A descarga ocorre no momento em que as cargas elétricas (Quantidade de íons: cátions ou ânions) atingem energia suficiente para superar a rigidez dielétrica do ar, de forma explosiva, luminosa e violenta. O processo ainda não se encontra totalmente esclarecido, havendo controvérsias sobre seu mecanismo de formação, mas sabe-se que, na maioria dos casos, a descarga ocorre após uma concentração de cargas, no qual pode-se falar em centros de concentração, e prossegue em duas fases distintas: *Na primeira libertam-se da nuvem várias descargas menores a partir do ar ionizado, criando o precursor da descarga: uma corrente iônica tanto maior quanto mais se aproxima do solo, favorecendo assim o trajeto do raio em formação. O precursor pode ser predominantemente ascendente ou descendente, pois, depende da natureza dos íons que formam a nuvem iônica. Ao ocorrer de um precursor aproximar-se do outro centro de cargas, este induzirá uma formação de um precursor oposto. *Quando o precursor completa o contato entre os centros de cargas, ocorre no sentido inverso ao longo daquele trajeto uma corrente aniônica, ou catiônica, dependendo da carga. É esta segunda descarga que vemos e ouvimos, e que irá contribuir para equilibrar as cargas iônicas da nuvem e do solo. É comum de ocorrer mais de uma descarga através de um mesmo canal, no qual o ar encontra-se parcialmente ionizado. Estas descargas subseqüentes são usualmente mais fracas que a primeira descarga. Em geral, as descargas verticais normalmente predominam na frente de uma tempestade, tomando-se por base o sentido de seu deslocamento. Os raios horizontais se formam na parte de trás, também levando-se em conta o sentido de deslocamento das massas de ar. Estas estão sempre presentes em qualquer trovoada, e aquecem localmente o ar até temperaturas muito elevadas. O aquecimento do ar causa a expansão explosiva dos gases atmosféricos ao longo da descarga eléctrica, resultando numa violenta onda de choque (ou de pressão), composta de compressão e rarefacção, que interpretados como "trovão". Uma tempestade (Em algumas regiões, dá-se a nomenclatura "trovoada") típica produz três ou quatro descargas por minuto, em média. Dimensões de um raio thumb|250px|Raio atingindo um Vulcão em erupção no ano de [[1994]] O canal de descarga possui um diâmetro estimado de 2 a 5 cm e é capaz de aquecer o ar até 30.000 °C em alguns milisegundosMcGraw-Hill Encyclopedia of Science and Technology. McGraw Hill, 1997: 74. Apenas 1% da energia do raio é convertida em ruído (trovão) sendo o resto libertado sob a forma de luz. O raio é uma manifestação de plasma, no qual sua condutividade permite o escoamento da eletricidade entre os centros de carga. Um raio completamente formado pode conduzir correntes em torno de 10 a 80 kA, mas existem registros em torno de 250 kABerger, K., et al. "Parameters of Lightning Flashes", Electra, 80: 23-37, 1975.. A forma da corrente é unidirecional, sendo de polaridade negativa na maioria das ocorrências. A corrente de um impulso atinge seu máximo em 5 {\mu}s , em média, tendo uma duração total do impulso em torno de 100 {\mu}s . A duração total da descarga varia entre 0.1 a 1000 ms. Uma descarga pode liberar entre 1 a 40 C de carga elétrica. Formação das descargas A etapa de acúmulo de cargas que alimentam a descarga é pouco conhecido e de difícil medição, devido ao próprio fenômeno interferir violentamente em qualquer instrumento. Mas o princípio básico é relativamente conhecidoUman, M. A. The Lightning Discharge, Dover, 2001: Na formação da nuvem, ocorrem ciclos de estado da água, que ascende até o topo da nuvem, passa para forma de gelo (incluindo neve e granizo), caindo e voltando para o estado líquido. Neste ciclo ocorre a troca de cargas entre as partículas de água, havendo desequilíbrio e concentrações. Notavelmente observa-se um centro de cargas negativas na parte inferior da nuvem, seguido por um centro de cargas positivas na parte central. Em um limiar de concentração de cargas, e consequentemente a concentração de campo elétrico, ocorre o efeito de avalanche de Townsend, no qual cargas elétricas são liberadas, chocando-se com outras partículas, realizando um encadeamento do processo que irá ionizar o ar. Juntamente com a avalanche, o meio é ionizado pela própria radiação que emite (fotoionização), no qual alimentará a formação de núcleos que formarão o canal da descarga. A ionização propaga-se em direção ao solo, tendo o nome de precursor descendente. Eventualmente, as cargas elétricas do solo serão induzidas, no qual formarão um processo similar de ionização, chamado de precursor ascendente. A formação do canal assume um caminho tortuoso, pois é altamente probabilístico (pequenas variações de partículas e cargas no ar), além de assumir ramificações. Eventualmente os precursores ascendente e descendente se encontrarão, fechando desta forma um circuito elétrico entre nuvem e solo. Neste instante ocorre a fase intensa da descarga, no qual o canal será violentamente aquecido, transformando-se em plasma, elevando desta forma sua condutividade elétrica e possibilitando sustentar a corrente elétrica. Após a condução parcial da carga elétrica da nuvem, na forma de um impulso rápido, o canal conduzirá uma corrente menos intensa, chamada corrente de continuidade. A seguir, canal se resfriará, finalizando o primeiro impulso. É comum a ocorrência de novos impulsos pelo mesmo canal de descarga, após um intervalo da ordem de 10 ms. A duração total da descarga, entre impulsos e intervalos, pode chegar a 1 s. Parte da energia dos raios é consumida na formação do ozônio, na qual 3 moléculas de oxigênio se unem para formar duas de ozônio. Basicamente toda camada de ozônio existente em volta do planeta foi formada utilizando-se da energia dos raios (plasma) . left|thumb|250px|Raios Trovão As ondas sonoras geradas pelo movimento das cargas elétricas na atmosfera são denominadas trovões. O trovão é resultado da rápida expansão do ar em virtude do aumento da temperatura do ar por onde o raio passa. Formação O trovão é uma onda sonora provocada pelo aquecimento do canal principal durante a subida da descarga de retorno. Devido a alta variação de temperatura no canal, e a subseqüente variação da pressão a sua volta, o ar aquecido se expande e gera duas ondas: a primeira é uma violenta onda de choque supersônica, com velocidade várias vezes maior que a velocidade do som no ar e que nas proximidades do local da queda é um som inaudível para o ouvido humano; a segunda é uma onda sonora de grande intensidade a distâncias maiores. Essa constitui o trovão audível. Características Os meios de propagação dos trovões são o solo e o ar. A freqüência dessa onda sonora, medida em Hertz, varia de acordo com esses meios, sendo maiores no solo. A velocidade do trovão também varia com o local onde se propaga. O trovão ocorre sempre após o relâmpago, já que a velocidade da luz é bem maior que a do som no ar. O que escutamos é a combinação de três momentos da propagação da descarga no ar: primeiro, um estalo curto (um som agudo ensurdecedor) gerado pelo movimento da descarga de retorno no ar. Depois, um som intenso e de maior duração que o primeiro estalo, resultado da entrada ou saída da descarga no solo e por último, a expansão de sons graves pela atmosfera ao redor do canal do relâmpago. Podemos ter uma percepção do som diferente, mas essa ordem é a mesma. Logo, é muito perigoso ficar próximo ao local de queda de um relâmpago. A energia acústica ou energia sonora gasta para provocar esses estrondos é proporcional a freqüência do som. A maior parte dela, cerca de 2/3 do total, gera os trovões no solo e o restante (1/3) provoca som do trovão no ar. Mesmo assim, eles costumam ser bem violentos, como podemos perceber. Por causa da freqüência, os trovões no ar são mais graves (como batidas de bumbo). Aqueles estalos característicos dos trovões, os sons bastante agudos, além de dependerem da nossa distância à fonte, se relacionam com as deformações do canal e de suas ramificações. Quanto mais ramificado o canal, maior o número de estalos no trovão. Se o observador estiver próximo do relâmpago (a menos de 100 metros, por exemplo) o estalo será parecido a de uma chicotada. Isso está associado a onda de choque que antecede a onda sonora. Duração A duração dos trovões é calculada com base na diferença entre as distâncias do ponto mais próximo e do ponto mais afastado do canal do relâmpago ao observador. Por causa dessa variação de caminhos, o som chega aos nossos ouvidos em instantes diferentes. Em média, eles podem durar entre 5 e 20 segundos. Histórico Alguns afirmam que foram os raios que, ao causar incêndios tiraram os primatas das árvores e mais tarde mostraram aos primeiros humanos a importância do fogo. Desde a antiguidade os raios encantam e assombram a humanidade com seu aspecto ameaçador e ao mesmo tempo intrigante, que acabou por ser incorporado nos mitos e lendas como elemento de demonstração da existência de deuses poderosos como o grego Zeus, por exemplo. Benjamin Franklin comprovou a hipótese da origem elétrica dos raios concebendo os pára-raios com a finalidade de proteger as edificações da ação dos raios. Foi no século XVIII praticamente o início do estudo sistemático da eletricidade. Naquela época não se conhecia uma teoria que explicasse o fenômeno das tempestades e os raios que nelas se manifestavam. Arquipélago Madeira Foi a partir de uma tempestade de raios seguidos de um grande incêndio que a ilha de Porto Santo, no Arquipélago da Madeira, pôde ser avistada do Continente Africano. Brasil right|thumb|250px|Relâmpago em [[Ribeirão Preto - SP]] O Brasil é o país no qual mais se registra o acontecimento de raios em todo o mundo. Por ano, cerca de 60 milhões de raios atingem o território brasileiro, estima o Elat (Grupo de Eletricidade Atmosférica), do Instituto Nacional de Pesquisas Espaciais. É o dobro da incidência nos Estados Unidos, por exemplo. Cada descarga representa um prejuízo de R$ 10 para o setor de energia. Ao todo, os raios causam um prejuízo de US$ 1 bilhão anual à economia do Brasil, apurou o Elat. O setor elétrico é o que acumula mais perdas, com cerca de R$ 600 milhões por ano. Depois seguem os serviços de telecomunicações, com prejuízo de cerca de R$ 100 milhões por ano. Também são atingidos os setores de seguro, eletroeletrônicos, construção civil, aviação, agricultura e até pecuária. Uma explicação para essa grande quantidade de raios deve-se ao tamanho do território, condições climáticas e a ausência de grandes elevações no seu relevo. Cuidados em dia de tempestade De uma maneira geral as descargas fazem-se pelo caminho mais curto entre o ponto de carga eléctrica negativa na base da nuvem e o ponto de carga positiva no solo. Assim, os pontos mais altos e de melhor condutividade são os mais afectados pelos raios. Mesmo que uma descarga não incida diretamente sobre uma pessoa, ela pode afetá-la através de correntes propagando-se no solo ou em estruturas condutoras. Chama-se de tensão de toque um choque devido a pessoa encostar em um elemento condutor, no qual esteja conduzindo uma corrente devido ao raio. A tensão de passo é a corrente que propaga-se no solo, atravessando as pernas do indivíduo. Usualmente, quanto maior o afastamento dos pés, maior será a diferença de potencial. Algumas regras podem ser seguidas para minimizar o riscos: *Se estiver fora de casa: **Evite ser o ponto mais alto da sua zona; **Evite campos abertos; **Não se aproxime dos pontos mais altos; **Afaste-se de bons condutores de electricidade: postes, antenas, etc. **Em uma situação crítica, abaixar-se, mas sem sentar no solo, mantendo-se encolhido e com os pés juntos. *Se estiver em casa (a melhor escolha): **Afaste-se de bons condutores de electricidade: canalizações, telefone, etc; **Não tome banho (Lembre-se que apesar da água pura (H2O) ser um péssimo condutor de electricidade, a água com que lidamos todos os dias contém sais dissolvidos que a tornam condutora de electricidade. É por este fato, por exemplo, que não se recomenda operar equipamentos eléctricos com as mão molhadas); **Evite usar electrodomésticos; **Desligue o telefone (se a trovoada for intensa desligue a energia no quadro geral); **Desligue pontos de antenas convencionais ou parabólicas; **Proteja-se no centro de uma divisão no centro da casa. Os raios atingem freqüentemente as chaminés. Se vive numa zona onde as tempestades são freqüentes contrate a instalação de um pára-raios por um técnico especializado. * Sprites * Trovoada *Monitoramento em tempo real da ocorrência de raios no Brasil *Mitos sobre raios *Oeste do Sul do Brasil é uma das áreas com maior incidência de raios no mundo *O raio nunca cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar ? *Pode um raio derrubar um avião ? *Fotos de raios em São Paulo Categoria:eletricidade